


i've found my home (in your arms)

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, I Love You, M/M, NBA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Taiga and Daiki spend a lazy morning cuddling.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	i've found my home (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a sweet anon on my [writing blog](https://cereatess.tumblr.com)!!

The first thing Taiga processes when he wakes up is that his nose itches.

The second is that his entire face itches.

The third is that the world around him is pitch-black.

With a yelp, he opens his eyes as wide as they’ll go, jerking his head backwards. As he does, the itchy sensation disappears, and he realises that what he had thought was black is instead inky blue. 

_ That’s  _ where the itching came from. 

Somehow, during the night, Daiki’s managed to press his face into Taiga’s throat, and Taiga has apparently responded by smushing his nose into his husband’s hair. It’s not a wise move, but Daiki’s always smelled of that nice strawberry shampoo that he swears up and down is Momoi’s, and Taiga really can’t blame himself when he looks down at Daiki’s angelic sleeping face, still half-buried in his chest.

His husband looks peaceful like this. Daiki’s eyes are closed, and there’s none of the tension that usually knits his eyebrows in consciousness. His mien is relaxed and tranquil, and a little smile is on his lips.

Taiga wants to keep that smile there forever.

The sappiness of the thought should shock him, but after four years of marriage, he’s more than used to it. It’s surprising to any outsider that a person could be sappy for the infamously difficult and demanding Daiki Aomine, but they haven’t seen how he can be at home. They haven’t seen the way he hums to himself while doing the dishes, the silly little dances he does whenever his favourite band comes on the radio, the way he smiles at Taiga when he thinks he isn’t looking. They don’t know how he always pretends to forget something at the door, only to kiss Taiga goodbye before they both have to rush to practice, or how he taught himself to cook just so Taiga wouldn’t have to all the time. 

Taiga grins smugly to himself. They’ll never know, because Daiki is all his. His to hold, cherish, love and bicker with to the end of his days. 

He can’t comprehend it being anyone else in Daiki’s place.

A weight, comfortable and familiar, shifts in his arms, and a face replaces the white pillow Taiga had been staring at not a moment ago. It’s a face he’s loved since before he knew it, beauty hiding in every rough curve and masculine plane, just waiting to be teased out by the right set of eyes. 

“Mornin’,” Daiki says lazily but lovingly, a smile tugging his lips upward as he looks at Taiga.

“Mornin’,” Taiga repeats, closing the inch between their faces so that there’s nothing but Daiki in his vision.

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him even closer, if that’s possible. His body is flush against Daiki’s, and he can feel every curve and plane of that stunning physique his husband possesses - Taiga notes absently yet proudly that Daiki’s been taking care to remove his binder before bed these days.

It’s his turn to bury his face in Daiki’s shoulder, and he does. The muscular flesh is warm from having been wrapped in blankets all night long: Daiki is such a hog, but Taiga doesn’t mind. He’s never really been a blanket person anyway. 

He nuzzles deeper into Daiki, enjoying the feeling of just  _ being.  _ Taiga feels safe and sheltered like this, knowing that he’s always welcome in Daiki’s arms and in his heart too. It’s a feeling that he wouldn’t get from anyone else, not in the way he gets from Daiki. He can open up the most vulnerable parts of himself, lay them all bare before Daiki, and is comfortable in the knowledge that he will be received with warm acceptance. Daiki holds Taiga’s heart in his hands and he treats it like the most precious thing he has ever grasped, even more than a basketball.

“I love you.”

The words fall out of his mouth before he can think - it’s always like that around Daiki. Taiga used to be scared of how free he was with the other man, but now he feels nothing except warm security. He feels  _ safe.  _

Daiki’s eyes flutter open, in their blue depths nothing but contentment.

“I love you, too,” he whispers back. 

Despite the uncountable number of instances that they’ve said those three words to each other, Taiga’s heart still flutters in his chest like a nervous hummingbird, a burst of joy erupting in his stomach like it’s the first time. Then again, with Daiki, no number of first times will ever be enough.

And Taiga never wants it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make this blob very happy!! also pls feel free to send more knb rqs at my [writing tumblr](https://cereatess.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
